paradox_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Short
Holly Short is an elf in service with the Lower Elements Police, and one of the many unfortunate souls to be brought to the Grand Combat. She originated in the Artemis Fowl series, and is one of the central protagonists of Paradox Fighters. Personality Holly is a professional, but retains a fairly informal disposition in the Grand Combat. While naturally headstrong, years of police training have conditioned her into approaching a situation cautiously at first. As an elf, she is imbued with a particular sense of justice, and as such instantly took pity on the younger combatants. History Part 1 Holly awakens in an unfamiliar room in a mysterious complex. She initially assumes that she has been kidnapped, but eventually deduces otherwise. A mysterious voice instructs her to go to the common hall, where she finds herself surrounded by the many warriors that have also been brought to the Grand Combat. Holly finds a table occupied by Shinji, Tris, Amuro, Mikasa, Harry, and Katniss. She listens into their opinions on their situation, but upon noticing Katniss' distress, she breaks cover to comfort her. Despite Holly's best efforts to calm the girl down, Katniss' fit is only worsened by the announcement that the first round will be a battle between Holly and herself. Holly reluctantly returns to her room, but not before encountering a mysterious door at the end of a hallway. Upon entering the room, Holly experiences a being that identifies itself as The Hunter In The Deep, who warns her to not trust the Master of Games. It briefly shows her a vision of her mother's last moments before she finds herself back in her room. She exits to find the Prep Room, grabs her equipment, and enters the arena, a thick forest. Initially believing she holds the advantage, Holly is quickly ambushed by Katniss, who manages to destroy some of the elf's more advanced equipment. Katniss' raw strength surprises the elf, but in the end, Holly's quick thinking allows her to stun the girl with her Neutrino 3000. The Master of Games announces that Holly is the winner and insists that she kills Katniss, but Holly refuses. The Master of Games returns them to the common hall and insists that mortal combat is the only way to decide his contest. After several other warriors agree with Holly and Katniss, the Master of Games calls for a temporary cessation of the tournament. Holly returns to her room, but evidently has trouble sleeping. Part 2 hello rdfghjkmnbvcsdfghjkjhgfdjknbvcvvvvvvhhhhhh1234567890-wertyuiopfghjklxcvbnmxcvThe Dovahkiin follows Holly to her seat in the common hall next to Katniss, who is not eating breakfast. The two briefly discuss their loved ones before the Master of Games announces that the Grand Combat will no longer be solely trials of mortal combat, but will now include objective based rounds judged by The Computers. Holly then helps assemble a team by recruiting Chuck, whom she recognized. Holly leads their team as they advance down the city streets of the arena, eventually finding shelter in a coffee shop. Holly is the first to detect the Predator in their presence, but her attack does little to the creature, which knocks her away with ease. She flees with her team to the Central Library, where she acquires her Neutrino 3000. She suggests that Katniss pick out a name for the team, and agrees to Team Mockingjay, despite being unaware of the meaning at the time. She expresses some surprise upon seeing the Gundam, and is more than a little concerned that humans managed to mine the moon for its alloy armor. Upon leaving the Central Library, Holly suggests that they move toward a massive fire raging in the distance in hopes of them encountering other teams, and directs Amuro to scout ahead into the smoke. When Nightmare appears and challenges the remaining team members, Holly's Neutrino is one of the few weapons to have an effect on his heavy armor. The on-foot team eventually encounters Magica Et Justi as they near the fires. The Dovahkiin challenges Holly for her team's honor, and the elf accepts. While initially overwhelmed by his physical strength and Dragon Shouts, Holly is eventually able to subdue him with her mesmer- ''though not without being heavily injured in the process. Thanks to her efforts, the team wins another token and moves on. Before making much more progress, Amuro returns, being pursued by Shinji and Evangelion Unit 01, and Holly assists her allies in providing a distraction so that the Mobile Suit's pilot can trap the Evangelion under rubble. She then catches a ride on Amuro's mecha with the rest of her team as they move further toward the center of town. When Katniss is abducted by the Xenomorph, Holly and the other team members pursue, eventually arriving at the warehouse where the remaining two members of The King's League are hiding. Her Neutrino does little to harm the alien, but is highly effective against Megatron. After defeating The King's League, they encounter Blue Team, who immediately surrender. Having won the match, the team is returned to their rooms. Holly then pays a visit to Katniss, asking to hear her story. She vows to assist her in the Grand Combat, no matter what. Part 3 Holly visits Katniss, who explains her story in ''lengthy detail. Exhausted, Holly attempts to return to her room, only to be drawn into visiting Cthulhu again. The Great Old One gives her the task of transcribing Katniss' story and disseminating it in hopes of inciting rebellion against the Master of Games, and gives her an empty book. She awakens in her room exhausted, and replenishes her magic to recover. Following instructions, she visits the training room, which is merely a converted common hall. She is joined by Katniss and the Dovahkiin, but the Nord departs to leave the two to their training. Katniss breaks down in a fit of PTSD again and Holly takes her aside to comfort her. In an attempt to cheer her up, Holly shows the girl Captain Falcon's outrageous display of martial arts, which seems to work. Shortly afterward, the Master of Games announces the next round: a chase for the mysterious One Ring. He also announces that teams will be formed in the arena, as opposed to before the round. This leaves Holly on her own at the beginning of the round, wandering through the forested arena and looking at dirt roads. As Holly passes a small creek, Twilight Sparkle teleports in, apparently looking for the elf. Twilight claims that there's "something fishy" about the Grand Combat, and wants to investigate. Holly agrees to help the unicorn once she makes sure that Katniss is safe, but is more than a little suspicious of Twilight's sudden appearance. As Holly and Twilight's walk through the woods is interrupted by gunfire, which they set off to investigate. However, the size and terrain of the arena slow them down enough for them to discuss the construction of the arenas. Twilight proposes her theory of the Residual Magical Genesis Field, a layer of ambient, formless magical particles found in all of the arenas. The lecture stops when the two hear the sound of a large fire, which they find on the other side of a large clearing, along with the now-corrupted Katniss. Holly initially attempts to reason with Katniss, despite Twilight's warnings, but Katniss declares that the One Ring is "all I need" before stabbing Holly. Holly's lightly-armored uniform manages to slow the blade and prevent greivous injury, allowing her to lure her former friend into the forest fire. She then cooperates with Twilight to restrain a crazed Katniss and slices off her ring finger, removing her from the ring's corruption. Holly and Twilight carry the girl away from the fire and begin to tend to her wounds, with Holly reattaching Katniss' finger through her healing magic. When Katniss comes to and flees from them, Holly and Twilight pursue, eventually finding the girl trapped by The Operator along with Mikasa Ackerman. Together with Ryu, a re-formed Team Mockingjay defeats the creature and resolves to cooperate for the rest of the round. When Katniss succumbs to the One Ring's corruption a second time, Holly prevents Mikasa from killing her, insisting that they can work it out. Kenshiro appears and seals Katniss' aura, allowing the team to work in harmony once more. Holly then suggests that the team move to a geographically obvious location, in order to draw out any remaining resistance. Eventually, the team agrees, and they return to the clearing where Holly and Twilight first fought Katniss, coming face-to-face with The King's League for the second time. Holly engages Megatron, using her small size and maneuverability to overwhelm the Cybertronian. Megatron prepares to fire his beam cannon at her, but is killed by Mikasa before he can do so. Holly then watches Katniss' battle against her father and her dramatic finishing move. After they are declared the winners and returned to the common hall, Holly gives Katniss a hug. Part 4 Part 5 Side Story 2 Skills and Abilites 'Piloting-' Holly is a seasoned flier in the Recon division of the Lower Elements police, trained in piloting anything from a pair of mechanical wings to large-scale shuttlecraft. Her piloting ability extends much further than fairy vehicles, however, as she is seen to have complete control over a stolen VF-1J and Liger Zero. 'Marksmanship- '''As part of Recon's thourough training, Holly was honed into a fine sharpshooter, capable of shooting a hole through the center of an airborne coin at night. She can hit almost any target she chooses to, but her Neutrino 3000 does have a fairly limited range. Furthermore, unlike Katniss, Holly's marksmanship is learned, not inherent- she can't just pick up a weapon and master it. '''Magic- '''Like most fairies, Holly has a natural reserve of magic that can be tapped into for various functions. Some of these functions are passive and require inconsequential amounts of magic, while others draw from the reserve at a high rate. They are: *The Shield- Magic naturally super-charges Holly's muscles, allowing her to vibrate in place so rapidly that she phases out of the visible spectrum. The shield generally leaves a "heat-haze" effect, so it's not ''perfect invisibility. *The Mesmer- Through eye contact, Holly can establish a psychic bond with a target and diminish their power of free will, making any of her suggestions much closer to commands. Essentially a form of mind control, it's only ever used among fairies to escape humans. It's difficult to use in combat, and with so many strong-willed individuals, it's fairly impractical. Holly does not use it often. *Healing- Holly can concentrate magic on repairing wounds. While incredibly useful, it takes a great deal of time to heal very serious wounds, and as such is best used outside of combat. Gallery HollyMediumCloseup.png|Holly Short, as she appears in the Artemis Fowl Graphic Novel. Category:Characters Category:Grand Combat Participants